Pixelated displays (e.g. light projectors) drive light emitting elements such as infrared light emitting diodes (IRLEDs) to project an IR image. These IRLEDs, however, are non-linear and non-uniform in their intensity output relationship with respect to the driving current. Their characteristics are also sensitive to heat during operation. Therefore, the same driving current produces different output light intensities in different pixels and depending on the operating temperature of the IRLED. Other factors also contribute to this non-linear behavior. This is problematic in applications that require highly accurate projected images.